This invention relates to systems including patient support tables and monitors.
Surgical operating tables and the like are often used in conjunction with electrical equipment such as electrosurgery equipment. In order to reduce the risk of electrocution of the patient, the table is usually electrically isolated from ground, apart from a static discharge path provided through a high impedance resistor of about 100K.OMEGA. connected in series between the table and ground. If, however, ground object is inadvertently placed in contact with the table or the patient, this provides a low impedance ground leakage path which bypasses the resistor. This can put the patient at risk if he should come into contact with a live conductor.